User blog:Lasifer/All-Stars vs. Smash Bros. 1: Big Daddy vs. Bowser
Universes have collided! The Playstation All-Stars and Nintendo Smash Bros. universes merge, and only the strongest will survive the clash of the cosmos! Two big baddy brawlers kick off the war in a battle of Fire, Ice, and Raw Strength! Bowser, the arch-nemises of Mario and a pain in the Mushroom Kingdom's neck, the fire-breathing king of koopas does battle with a Big Daddy, protector of the Little Sisters of the hellhole city of Rapture, The Protector guards the Gatherers with his life! The two strongmen will clash claws with steel and fire with ice, but in the end only one will remain and stand as THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Fighter 1: Bowser Name- King Bowser Origin- Super Mario Brothers (NES) Brief Biography- Bowser is, most commonly, the main antagonist of the Mario franchise, often kidnapping Princess Peach and putting the Mushroom Kingdom in danger with his Koopa Troop Army. Moveset Close Ranged Attacks Double Claw- Bowser scratches with his left claw, and then his right claw. Forward Tilt- Bowser hits with his knuckle. Has a bit of start up lag and little range, but high priority and fairly good knockback for a tilt. Down Tilt- Bowser slashes along the ground with his claws. Two hits. First hit doesn't have much knockback, and the second hit is fairly slow. Up Tilt- Bowser claws upward. Good knockback, good for setting up combos. Dash Attack- Bowser charges forward. Decent knockback, but easily countered. Forward Smash- Bowser rears back for a short moment, and hits incredibly hard with his head. Very high damage and knockback, though suffers from a lot of lag in general. Down Smash- Bowser spins around in his shell, doing great damage with multiple hits from his spines. Subpar range. Up Smash- Bowser jumps upward, hitting with his spikes. A powerful attack in general. Ledge Attack- Swings many times inside his shell forwards to the stage. Floor Attack- Bowser shortly gets up and swipes in front, then gets back down for a second before thrusting both his feet out. Aerial Attacks Shell Spin- Bowser spins around in his shell. Low knockback, but long duration. Forward Aerial- Bowser slashes forward in midair. Good knockback and edgeguarding option. Back Aerial- Bowser hits backward with his shell. Great knockback. Up Aerial- Bowser hits upward hard with his head. Very high knockback, but one of Bowser's slower moves. Down Aerial- Bowser spins downwards, hitting with the spikes on his shell. Not much knockback or damage, small hitbox, but releases a shockwave upon hitting the ground. Grab Attacks Forward Throw- Bowser throws his foe forward. KO's at high percents. Up Throw- Bowser throws his foe upward a short distance and on his shell, doing damage to the opponent while spinning. Down Throw- Bowser throws his foe on the ground and lands on them with tremendous force. Special Moves Fire Breath- Bowser continuously exhales a stream of fire in front of him, which gradually decreases in length over time. The flames can also be angled up and down, and they will never completely recede. Flying Slam- Bowser claws at his opponent, if he connects, he'll perform a flying suplex. Whirling Fortress- Bowser hides and spins around inside his shell, allowing Bowser to move quickly and suddenly in one direction. It has high knockback on the ground, and inflicts high damage in the air. The first frame of attack in the air also has high knockback. Bowser Bomb- is in midair when using this move, he slams to the ground with a butt-stomp. If he's on the ground doing this, he will leap forward diagonally before performing the butt-stomp. Super Move Giga Bowser- This causes him to turn into Giga Bowser, gaining immense strength. While in this form, he is immune to knockback, but can still receive Hitstun and damage, which may leave Bowser severely weakened and open to KOs after the Final Smash. The transformation lasts about 10 seconds. He gains no new abilities while as Giga Bowser, though his existing abilities become more powerful, and most gain elemental side effects. Gallery FireBreath.jpg|Fire Breath Flyingslam.jpg|Flying Slam before the Slam Bowserbomb.jpg|Bowser Bomb Giga_Bowser.jpg|Giga Bowser Form Fighter 2: Big Daddy Name- Big Daddy; Bouncer class Origin- BioShock (2007) Brief Biography- Horrors of experimentation and science gone unchecked within the society of Rapture, the Big Daddy is a massive wall of terrible strength and power created to guard the Little Sisters. Movelist Close Range Attacks Overhead Palooka- A strong overhead punch. Has poor range, but provides superarmor to Big Daddy during the swing and can be used in-air, mid-combo or as an effective combo finisher. Drill Punch- Big Daddy swings his drill arm forward, slamming into the target. short range for a punch/jab move, but has high priority, comes out quickly and can make for an effective combo starter. Sweeping Fist- Big Daddy swipes his fist across the ground, trying to take out his foes legs. Attack is quick, has decent priority and provides super armor. Drill Skewer- Big Daddy revs his drill in an uppercut, allowing for a strong combo start up or finisher, comes out quickly and has strong power. Charging Rush- Big Daddy charges forward, drilling anyone in his way with a powerful blow before following up with a downward drill slam to the ground, or can be turned into a combo. Provides excellent map-crossing mobility, but if it misses and hits a wall, Big Daddy is vulnerable for a brief moment. Incinerate!- A non-charged blast of fire in front of Big Daddy. Does decent damage and has good knock back, but comes out very quickly with high priority and is hard to avoid. Can be combo'd into. Cyclone Trap- Big Daddy fires a small twister at a slight angle above him which does some damage and funnels the opponent upwards, leaving them vulnerable and protecting Big Daddy from aerial attacks. Winter Blast- Big Daddy freezes a patch of ice on the ground, freezing the enemy in front of Big Daddy for a few moments doing minor damage and allowing Big Daddy to unleash a combo or set up a super. Jab- Big Daddy performs a series of punches that are quick, have good priority, combo easily and provide superarmor, making him uninterruptable to normal attacks and giving him extra resistance. Little damage or range. Drill Slam- Big Daddy slams his drill into the ground in a mashable attack, catching anyone near him in a repeating heavy attack that juggles the opponent. Aerial Attacks Aerial Charging Rush- Big Daddy slams into the ground in a modified charge at an angle, doing some knockback and strong damage. Provides additional mobility options to Big Daddy. Air Electro Bolt- Big Daddy shoots a bolt of Electricity down at the ground, stunning the enemy and doing minor damage. Aerial Down Punch- Big Daddy performs a modified Palooka that knocks the opponent down the ground from the air, leaving them in a knock-down state. Air Cyclone Trap- Big Daddy releases a Cyclone Trap mid-air. Descending Drill Slam- Big Daddy quickly slams down into the ground with his drill, transitioning into a Drill Slam that can do extra damage. Grab Attacks Drill Forward Eject- Big Daddy picks up the opponent with his hand and slams his drill into them, draining AP from the enemy and leaving Big Daddy in a temporary invincible state during the throw animation. Drill Up Eject- Big Daddy effortlessly lifts up the enemy and swings his drill upwards into them, causing them to skyrocket, leaving them open to a super or a combo. Slam- Big Daddy grabs the enemy by the head and swings them over his head into the ground, ejecting maximum AP and doing minor knockback, as well as leaving the enemy in a knock-down state. Special Attacks Electro Bolt- Big Daddy fires a mid-to-short range bolt of electricity that comes out quickly, but does little damage and can be dodged if the enemy is mobile enough. If it connects, the enemy is stunned for a few seconds, allowing for a super or a combo. Little Sister Gather- A Little Sister leaps off Big Daddy's back with a needle to drain ADAM from a target, doing large damage to the opponent. Hits in an odd angle from her jump in an arc to her landing place- anyone in the path is hurt, but it can be hard to set up without traps and can be dodged. Frenzy- Big Daddy turns a shade of red as his hostility increases, and his attacks and plasmids have extra kick to them, doing more damage. Incinerate!- Big Daddy charges up a blast of fire in his hand- it can do minor damage if not charged or if Big Daddy is touched before it's finished, but after charge is complete, blows up in front of Big Daddy for huge knock-back. Super Move Flood- The entire stage is covered in the waters of Rapture, and Big Daddies attacks become fatal, allowing him to one-shot kill an enemy as he charges across the map without interruption. The water prevents enemies from attacking, slows them down and makes navigating the stage harder for them. Gallery Gather.PNG|Big Daddy using Gather Frenzy.png|Going into a Frenzy Incinerate.png|Incinerate! Flood.png|Causing a Flood X-Factors (Drayco wuz heer) Bowser/Big Daddy Strength 90/80: Big Daddy is certainly strong, but Bowser's attacks are simply unmatchable in terms of raw power. The Koopa King trades away nearly all his speed, mobility and ability to combo for sheer knock-back and force. Big Daddy is nothing to scoff at in the strength department either, but doesn't deliver quite the same level of impact behind each blow that Bowser does. Speed 40/60: Bowser is without a doubt one of the slowest characters on the roster. Big Daddy is no speedster himself, but outside of a slightly faster movement speed, Big Daddy has access to a charge both in the air and on the ground that provide him excellent mobility on the battlefield. Durability 80/90: Both of these warriors can take a ton of damage and keep on going, but while Bowser has some chinks in his armor such as extreme vulnerability to grabs, slow dodges and slow/difficult recoveries, Big Daddy is able to keep going. The Big Daddy has excellent rolls and dodges that make avoiding fatal attacks much easier for him than Bowser, has less obvious weaknesses and has the added benefit of Super Armor on a great deal of his attacks, making him near unstoppable during their animations. Intelligence 60/30: Neither of these warriors are incredibly intelligent, but Bowser is at least capable of forming his own plans, and while not very competent, he is still constantly coming up with new ways to achieve his goals and lead his troops. Big Daddy is a beast of instinct and rage- of the two, the Little Sister is the one who actually uses any thought, and in a fight, Big Daddy will be too concerned following the instincts instilled in him to actually take advantage of that. Brutality 70/90: Bowser may be a bad guy, but he's hardly gruesome- the worst he's ever done is plot to steal a Princess because he's got a crush on her and occasionally transform some warriors back into trophies for a while. Big Daddy can be an absolute, remorseless and brutal monster. Not feeling, not holding back- just killing and maiming and tearing down everything that threatens his Little Sister with a brutal arsenal of deadly weaponry. The Arena You, the Arena Goers, will decide the location of the big brawl. Where will it be? Princess Peach's Castle Columbia Notes and Voting *Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences or votes with edges count as a full vote. *Votes with one sentence do not count. *All other votes count as a half vote. *Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point or nullified completely. (Thanks to Leo for the voting standard) Voting will end sometime next weekend, so get your votes in! Lusthog Squad vs. Screamin' Eagles is still in development, should be out saturday or sunday, tuesday at the latest. Amon Goeth vs. Hans Landa should be up by next weekend or afterwards, be sure to vote until then! Battle TBA. Expert's Opinion TBA. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts